


Beyond

by krikkiter68



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Grieving, Hope, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: Reflections on an untimely death.For A.  Requiescat in pace, sweetheart. xx





	

I feel like I could tip the sky upon its axis, like a child's kaleidoscope. Frowning, I try to see you, to find you in the glittering shards.

The early morning light is dull and grey, and I walk, dazed, through the dim corridor to the bathroom, then back again to my bedroom. Back to the boat of my bed, where I float, like Alice, on a sea of my tears, the ceiling fraught with stars.

You were a blast of energy in my life, igniting my mind and delighting my senses. Your unseen fingers closed gently around mine, guiding my pen. Then gradually they slipped away, and gradually you left. I have only an image of your quiet smile, your sleepy eyes gazing through me, for now you have no more words.

There were stars in your hair.

Sometimes I feel your arms around me, and I inhale the clean, musky scent of your clothes, warm and comforting. Sometimes, the briefest touch of your soft lips on mine. The rest is silence.

I want to fold you into my dreams and keep you safe. To watch and marvel as you stride, laughing, across the sky.

I will be a wolf at your feet, a wolf, to protect you from any stray demons, because how dare they threaten to hurt my lamb.

To keep you safe, and fed, and happy; to help you spend every second of eternity illuminated by joy, in the wide wild blue beyond.


End file.
